


Inevitable

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU TO THE MAX, And Hulk, Building a family, Except for Bruce, F/M, Good Thanos, No James "Rhodey" Rhodes, No Pepper Potts, Not evil but not likeable Avenegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties herein. If i did, i’d not be working a regular retail job.The brain always comes with random ideas, and here is the next one. Time and scene jumps, a lot of them. Then big chunks of non time skips. It’s always AU, there is no such thing as a cannon for fanfiction, and this is no different.  That is kind of my M.O. Enjoy if you can!
Relationships: Loki/Nebula (Marvel)
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties herein. If i did, i’d not be working a regular retail job. 
> 
> The brain always comes with random ideas, and here is the next one. Time and scene jumps, a lot of them. Then big chunks of non time skips. It’s always AU, there is no such thing as a cannon for fanfiction, and this is no different. That is kind of my M.O. Enjoy if you can!

“And tell me, Maw, where are we now?” The ‘Mad’ Titan, Thanos, said. Looking out of the large window of his ship, _Sanctuary_ , at the planet before him. 

  
  


“My great lord, we are above Zen-Whoberis. A planet ravaged by civil war, killing each other mercilessly for resources and power.” The being known as Ebony Maw said, a soft bow as he spoke. Thanos frowned and got up from his massive throne, gesturing so that his armor could be brought to him. 

  
  


“I see. Prepare two legions.” Thanos said as his armor was put onto him. “I would have words with their leaders.” He said, and the order was given, and as the last piece of armor was put onto him, he spoke once more. “And get any information from their archives about the Stones.” He said, a mumble really, but it carried easily with his heavy voice. 

  
~I~

  
  


The streets were filled with blood and gore, bodies strewn about as the army of Thanos swept through and took care of the forces that would tear the planet apart. He had been walking behind his army, and those that were left alive saw him as some kind of… avenging angel. He knelt before a child that had lost the small control she had on her emotions, taking off his helmet and one gauntlet, stroking her cheek and bringing her attention to him. 

  
  


“Be not afraid, child. You will be safe.” Thanos said, the small green skinned, dark red haired child looking at him still sniffling. 

  
  


“Momma and poppa are gone.” The child said, and he frowned softly, before picking her up as if she was weightless. She curled into him, his warmth welcome from the coldness of lifelessness around her. 

“I will take care of you, child. You may, if you like, call me father.” Thanos said, and the girl nodded. Young enough to just… agree to said things. His other gauntlet was taken off by a passing soldier, and he used his second bare hand to gently soothe her with motions along her back. It didn’t take long for her exhaustion to drop her to sleep, and he looked at one of his generals. 

  
  


“Proxima, make sure that those left in charge understand that if this happens again, I will tear the planet apart with my bare hands.” Thanos said, in his calm, but deadly serious tone. His general gave him a serious salute, and nodded, before picking up her weapon and running off. He then turned and went back to his small, personal ship, back to his fortress of a space vessel. 

  
~I~   
  
  


“You’re useless, girl!” The taller male said, back handing the barely ten year old, so that she was pushed back from the chair she had been recovering on, toppling with a cry of pain and despair. “I should have had you drowned when you were born!” He hissed, stepping on her injured leg, and causing her to scream again in pain. The girl tried to get up and away, but he was heavier than her. “I guess you’ll be good for _entertainment_ , if nothing else.” He growled maliciously, and then she watched a shadow cover him. 

  
  


“What are you looking at?” He said with a snarl, and then his whole head was covered with a hand, and it picked him up like a doll. 

  
  


“That is no way to treat a child.” The large, purple man said, tossing the girl’s tormentor away. He smashed into the wall with a groan, and the larger male kneeled, frowning. “You are hurt, child. May I help you?” He asked, and the blue skinned girl nodded with a heavy sniff. 

  
  


“Yes please, sir.” The girl said, and he nodded and then she felt a soft pinch before blessed relief flowed through her, and he picked her up afterwards. He turned to a rather large creature, that was growling softly. 

  
  


“Cull, teach this… thing, what I think about harming children.” Thanos said, before walking out with the now sleeping girl in his arms. Because of her artificial slumber, she did not hear the screams of anguish coming from her would be ruiner. 

  
  
~I~   
  


“Why have we stopped, Maw?” Thanos asked, the ship now slowly coming to a halt in the middle of systems. He was watching his two youngest daughters train, Proxima helping them work through their motions. 

  
  


“A new experiment weapon, that the engineers have yet to find a safeguard against, has stalled us, my lord.” Ebony said, a soft scowl on his face. “I do believe it was used by Ravagers.” He said, and Thanos had one of his rare snarls grave his face. It was a terrifying sight, even to one as Ebony. 

  
  


“Prepare my personal ship, I would have words with their leader.” Thanos said, and he got up, giving his daughters a kiss on the head each, before telling them he would return. They both hugged him softly, and then they were back to their training. 

  
  


It didn’t take very long for the small vessel he was piloting to literally crash into the main ravager ship, _The Elector_ , when it appeared. As soon as the doors to his ship opened, he was out like a ravaging beast, one that had been caged for too long. In a way, it was true. Thanos kept in his rage, his desire to destroy everything around him, the curse of his people. In these rare times, though, he let it out. Let it out onto the deserving, those who would wreak terror on his universe. 

  
  


He took a calming breath when he got to the bridge of the ship, using his considerable strength to wrench open the doors, glaring at those who stood before him.

  
  


“I am not an unreasonable titan, so I will allow one chance of explanation.” Thanos said, his calm tones back, but still intimidating in his golden armored stature. “Why did you disable my ship.” It was not exactly framed as a question, but it could be answered as such. One brave, or foolish, soul spoke up. 

  
  


“Your ship is large, so that means it has plenty to take and sell. Any idiot can realize that.” The man said, growling and then reeling back at the almost stone gaze that was turned to him. 

  
  


“And people on it?” Thanos asked, walking towards the man with his measured gait. 

  
  


“I said what I said. Plenty to take and sell. Especially the women and children.” He said, and Thanos tilted his head, seeing there was a small head injury, thus not letting him have a real filter to his mouth from his thoughts. 

  
  


“I see. Well, I won’t be allowing that.” Thanos said, and with a quickness that was belied by his size, he reached out to snap the man’s neck. He let him drop and turned, his eyes catching sight of a trembling teenager, who was clearly not native to the greater galaxy. 

  
  


“Why is there a Terran child on your ship?” Thanos asked, his ire returning as he made his way towards the boy, who was being protected by the first mate of the ship. 

  
  


“Stole him, contract from his father.” The blue skinned man said, his glare defiant. “His father is a jackass, so I kept him as my own.” He said, and Thanos hummed gently, before looking at the teen, that was probably closer to being in his 20’s than anything else. 

  
  


“Are you happy here, young Terran.” Thanos asked, and the man swallowed softly, before speaking. 

  
  


“It’s Peter, Mr. Thanos sir.” Peter said, and Thanos raised a brow. “Mr. Yondu takes care of me… it’s rough, but I am learning to live with… pirates.” He said, a little more boldly, and Thanos nodded. 

  
  


“I can respect that.” Thanos said, looking to Yondu before he spoke. “I plan on destroying this ship, Mr. Udonta. You and your son are welcome to join me.” He said, and Yondu blinked, before he shared a hushed, but serious conversation with Peter as Thanos went to the console to tell his people to, ironically, ravage the ship for things they could use. When he returned, it was to Yondu speaking up. 

  
  


“We’ll go with you, but we ain’t no conquerors.” Yondu said, and Thanos smiled softly, it was still mildly terrifying. 

  
  


“Neither am I.” Thanos said, before gesturing for them to follow. In short order, they were watching T _he Elector_ be vaporized from the inside out. “Welcome to the family.” Thanos said, placing a hand on each smaller male’s shoulder, before going to check on his daughters. 

  
  
~I~

  
  


Thanos looked at the odd looking scepter his daughters had presented him, all three of them kneeling before his throne. He waved his hand to various generals and leaders of words that were talking to him, and they frowned but nodded and their communications were cut. That left him with his children, and he got up from his throne with a frown. 

  
  


“Talking to planetary diplomats or not, you are my children, you do not bow before me.” Thanos said, and his daughters rose from their positions. Gamora presented the scepter, and he took it gently. 

  
  


“We believe, father, this can lead us to one of the infinity stones.” Nebula said, Proxima nodding with a small grin. Thanos ran his hands over it with a sigh, and then he smiled brightly. 

  
  


“No, my daughters, you’re incorrect.” Thanos said, and then frowned in disappointment, until he spoke again. “It _is_ one of the stones.” He said, cracking the head of the scepter easily, discarding it with not a care, as the pulsing yellow stone rested in his hand. “Hello, Little one… welcome to the family.” He said, and then he embraced his daughters, his thanks broadcast through their heads due to the influence of the Mind stone. 

  
  


One down, five to go. 

  
~I~

  
  


Thanos was not often dwarfed by beings, and the fact that a dwarf was doing so, well… the humor was not lost on him. He was sitting across from Eitri, Dwarven king of Nidavellir, and they were discussing the commission he was requesting. A gauntlet, with enough ability to hold the Infinity stones, yet not use them without permission. 

  
“To say it is possible is not a lie, Titan.” Eitri started. “However, the ore required is not something I have access to anymore.” He said with a frown, his tone grating, though not towards Thanos. “I am well on my way out of my seat, my brethren wish to side with others who would see the realms conquered.” He said, and Thanos’ eyes narrowed. 

  
  


“Perhaps… it is time for you to leave, then.” Thanos said, causing the larger males head to snap up, eyes boring into his. “My ship is massive, my home being rebuilt. It could use a master craftsman like yourself.” The titan said, with a small grin. “We pass hundreds upon thousands of asteroids, and metal rich planets. You’d not want for materials to hone your craft even further. If you would make this gauntlet for me, that would be the prize I offer you.” He finished, and Eitri leaned back himself. 

  
  


“My daughter and wife are welcome as well?” The dwarf asked, and Thanos nodded.

  
“I would not break apart a loving family.” Thanos said, and Eitri nodded solemnly. 

  
  


“It will be under the pretense of exchanging our minerals for pre-made weapons, and I will leave with you.” Eitri said, and then continued. “They will find another smith, others who are willing to become conquerors as well.” He said, and Thanos nodded. 

  
  


“They have time to do so, or not. I will give them a chance, and only one.” Thanos said, and Eitri nodded once more, before they continued with their talks and plans for what was to happen. Unbeknownst to his people, Eitri made sure that all of the remaining Uru on Nidavellir was brought with him. He did not want the near priceless metal to be abused by his warmongering people. 

  
  
~I~

Space was endless, at least in the way most people knew it to be. The actual ends of the universe were finite points, but billions of light-years apart from the other. To traverse the universe would take time that even the most patient immortals didn’t have. There was a way to traverse the vast pockets of galaxies and empty space, however. 

  
  


The Space Stone. 

  
  


The only being in the universe capable of making jaunts such as a few billion light-years nothing but a blink, with nothing to stop you. Thanos wanted the stone, not only for its marvelous capabilities, but to keep it from those who would abuse it. He would never lie and say he didn’t want to use it, but he would do so when he needed to, or the Stone itself wanted to. All of the Infinity Stones had a purpose, and he had a plan for all of them. 

  
  


Mind was already his, and he was searching for the other five, his vast network of spies and allies helping him do so. He had a receptacle ready for it as well, Eitri had come through for him. Quill called it his ‘gauntlet of awesomeness’, once he saw it, and Thanos smiled at him for that. It was an amusing thing, and he was not above calling it that when Quill was around. 

  
  


So into his own thoughts, he was surprised when there was a burst of color from his throne room ceiling, and a figure dropped with a whimpering groan. He had no guards, he was faithful in his ship’s security, but this being did not look like he was a danger to anyone right now. He was groaning, twitching, and as Thanos got closer, he was definitely bleeding. He kneeled beside the figure, and noticed his skin was blue, with raised markings in his skin. 

  
  


He didn’t remember the last time he saw a Jotun this far from Jotunheim. He picked up the frost giant, a little small for the moniker, and made his way towards the med bay. Ebony Maw turned with a raised brow, but bowed softly as Thanos put his armful onto the nearest bed. 

  
  


“Heal him, and keep him lightly restrained, Maw. I wish to speak with him when he wakes.” Thanos said softly, and Maw nodded with a much more formal bow, before getting to work. This was interesting. 

  
  


  
~I~

  
  


Loki… well, Odinson was not something he wanted to call himself anymore. Lie-smith? Hmm… no, not quite. Laufeyson was as much out of the question as Odinson, too. He supposed Loki was fine, yes. He sighed in thought as he leaned back, staring out into the expanse of space, hands put on his shoulders from behind, being rubbed gently. 

  
  


“Hello, my little blue princess.” Loki said, mumbling that and getting a soft kiss to his cheek. Nebula had latched onto Loki almost immediately after he had been recovered, and the reasoning behind his appearance on the ship was made known. The mind stone was at Thanos’ side during the questioning, because there was no hostility for it to be an interrogation. That had been nearly five years ago, and he could say his life was… much more meaningful now. 

  
  


Sure, he was still god of lies, trickery, fire and chaos. However, that didn’t mean he was a complete terror, at least not to his family. Thanos had shown him a genuine level of care, and concern that he had only felt with two others. Thor, and his mother, Frigga. He still communicated with them, having been allowed to use the mind stone to help himself get over the emotional turmoil that had been finding out his heritage. 

  
  


Now, though, he was well in the family. More of a son in law, really, especially after bonding with Nebula, which was a delight. He kissed her hand gently, before she moved and sat in his lap, and he smiled at her softly. 

  
  


“Why are you brooding here alone, husband of mine?” Nebula said, her Uru bracelet glittering as the ship completed another jump. 

  
  


“Simply thinking, my love, nothing more.” Loki said, stroking her wrist softly, his own bracelet lightly touching hers. “I have been working with Mind lately, and I think I have good news for Thanos.” He said, and at her raised brow, he smiled. “I think I can find the locations of her siblings.” He said, and she gasped softly, before they were both standing due to her tugging him up. 

  
  


“Father will be pleased! Come, husband, let us tell him.” Nebula said, and he chuckled as he was tugged towards the common area, where the children of Thanos liked to relax, and occasionally plan. Thanos was grinning as a small child was crawling all over him, the latest child to be rescued from the Kree invasion force set to descend on Xandar. They had gotten the power stone shortly before that, having found it on Morag, after artifact hunters had failed to get past its defenses. 

  
  


That had turned the tide in Xandar’s favor, and they were forever grateful to Thanos and his order. The Kree child giggled as she tumbled into Thanos’s arm, and he gave her a soft tickle, until she squirmed and ran away to play with Proxima, her favorite older sister. Nebula pushed Loki in front of Thanos, and the slender Jotun did not hesitate. 

  
  


“I do believe, Thanos, that Mind and I have found a way to locate her siblings.” Loki said, a small smile on his face, especially when Thanos got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


“My son, I am so very proud of you. I didn’t even know you were discussing it with Mind.” Thanos said, his smile still bright. “You know I do not like to bother them, they have been abused too much.” He said, and Loki nodded gently. 

  
  


“Yes, I made sure she was alright with it. After we found Power, she was more than happy to assist. The proximity of her sister made her eager to find the rest.” Loki said, and then he went on to discuss it with Thanos, and his children. 

  
~I~

  
  


“I am Loki, of Sanctuary, and I have been blessed with glorious purpose.” Loki said, stepping out of the portal the Tesseract had activated, reaching out for his sisters Mind and Power. 

  
  


“Loki… brother of Thor.” Erik Selvig said, and he stepped back when those fierce green eyes bored into him. 

  
  


“Yes, my oaf of a brother.” Loki said, and with a wave of his hand a burst of emerald magic left his hands, pushing everyone around him back a dozen or so feet. He went over to the cube and plucked it from it’s pedestal. “Hello, little one.” He said, and then stumbled back as he was shot by a burst of pure energy, hissing as he rolled with the momentum of the blast, but he did not let go of the cube, Power made sure his grip was firm. 

  
  


“I think it would be best for everyone, if you dropped the box and came with us.” Fury said, the weapon in his hands powering up again. 

  
  


“Oh, I don’t think so. However, I will let my father know you gave me such a wonderful suggestion.” Loki said, and with a soft smile, he waved his other hand’s fingers, in a clearly mocking gesture before Space took him away in the next instant. 

  
  


“Motherfucker…” Fury said, before he set off an alarm, and the entire compound went into heavy alert. Not knowing that Loki was already millions of light-years away. He was met with the embrace of his bonded, and his father, a celebration to be had. With Space, their other siblings could be found so very quickly. 

  
~I~

  
  


Tony Stark rubbed his eyes softly, wiping the tired from his face, or at least trying to. He was in his… SHIELD sanctioned workshop, working his ass off to try and find wherever the Tesseract had been taken to. That was so much easier said than done, even with his favorite science bro, and his science kid. He had to stop himself from melting Fury’s face off when the kid was brought in. They wanted to experiment on him, just because he had some new, accidental abilities. Fuckwads, the lot of them. 

  
  


Instead, Tony took the kid under his wing, as a mentor and kind of a father figure. Peter, was his name, Peter Parker. He had barely managed to avoid a collision while crossing the street, but his aunt hadn’t been so lucky. Oh, she wasn’t dead, which Peter was very grateful for, but she was not capable of taking care of her nephew. May Parker was in a very secure hospital, and Tony made sure of that, being cared for by the best doctors money could buy. 

  
  


Tony wasn’t doing all of this out of fear of SHIELD, though, no. He was no fool, despite what people thought of him. Little by little he was taking over their systems, or at least creating back doors and learning their secrets. JARVIS was a master at his craft, and though it was a snail’s pace, it was miles faster than one would do on their own. What Tony could barely stand, however, were the constant stares and snipes from the so called ‘Avengers’, that Fury had brought together. 

  
  


Natasha Romanaov, the ‘Black Widow’, oh… he despised her. A honeypot brought into his company to try and spy on him, like he was just a dick with legs. The heavy metal poisoning notwithstanding, that was just a dick move on so many levels. Oh, he was going to have fun burning her, that was for sure. With her was her little birdy cohort, Clint Barton, the ‘Hawkeye’. That made Tony scoff a few times in thought, what a little shit. Who uses a bow and arrow these days? Sniper rifles shot further, and were far more accurate. 

  
  


Sam Wilson ‘the Falcon” was brought in, and honestly? A little insulting. Did they not have the air support they needed from, you know, Iron Man? The flying, metallic suit with more firepower than some countries? Whatever, he was not a terrible guy, he even had a few jokes he enjoyed with the man. 

  
  


The last two additions to the Avengers, those… those were a plague to his senses. Well, alright… one was, at least. The first, he was angry with, but he didn’t hate the man, at least not completely. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, an ex-winter soldier. He had been responsible for his parent’s death, and hadn’t _that_ been a kick in the gut, followed by a punch to the nuts. Yet, he had been brainwashed by HYDRA of all things. Tony knew it was mind alteration, HYDRA kept meticulous notes… which was just so gross, but he needed to know. 

  
  


No, the so called ‘leader’ of the Avengers was the one he had the most guff with. The one that… it was difficult to look at him sometimes. 

  
  


Captain _fucking_ America. Righteousness incarnate, at least the stupid kind. He hated the blond haired, blue eyed model of American ‘perfection’. He was condescending, overbearing, and just rude as all hell. He hated everything about the future, and unlike his precious Bucky, did nothing to accommodate to the way life was now. Everything was too shiny, or too fast, or too modern. He had a reason to hate everything, and one of them was just his constant nostalgia hard on. 

  
  


Back in my day this, back in my day that. As if the 40’s was this magical time, where everything was peachy and perfect. Polio was something to aspire to have, not to mention Tuberculosis. Sign Tony up for a whole body full of that, he couldn’t wait! He snorted at the thought, but got right back to work on his latest thing. Oh, SHIELD thought they knew he was working on the detector for the Tesseract. As if, no, he was working on his latest suit. 

  
  


Nano-technology was no simple thing, but he was making headway into it. Tony was a mutant, of sorts, and SHIELD knew about one of his mutations, and thought it was his only one, and as it was clearly benign, they didn’t care. He had an amazing intellect, some said it did borderline mutation, but it was not just borderline. The one thing his father had done for him was to make sure it was never, ever documented. The second mutation actually helped the first, or was it the other way around? Whatever. 

  
  


He could literally detect coffee, or more specifically, concentrations of caffeine. He supposed the chemicals in said glorious substance helped with his vast intellect, but he didn’t care so much. He was incredibly smart, and his body loved coffee. It was why he didn’t function well without the substance. The more caffeine the better, though, which was… awesome. 

  
  


Where was he? Right, working on nano-tech. It was a very important thing, to be sure. No-

  
  


_“Sir, Mr. Rogers is on his way to the lab.”_ JARVIS said into his earpiece, and he groaned softly, but nodded. His current project being whisked away, to be replaced by an upgrade to the bodysuit worn by their resident ‘reformed’ KGB assassin. The doors opened for the star-spangled idiot, and Tony did not hold his eye roll as the man was in his getup, as if it was time to suit up for a mission. 

  
  


“What can I do for you, capsicle?” Tony asked, working goggles down as he had a small soldering tool in his hand, turning the suit this way and that to alter things. As much as he hated working for the team, he was not going to be blamed for malfunctioning equipment. “I’m a little busy, our little spider’s suit tore on our latest mission against Doom’s stupid robots.” He said, and Steve nodded with a small frown. 

  
  


“Oh, well… good. Can’t have poor equipment.” Steve said, and Tony shook his head, before continuing his work. “How is the search for my shield going?” He asked, and Tony scoffed, not holding that back. 

  
  


“Look, Cap, that is not a priority.” Tony said, turning the bodysuit over, and grumbling at the damage. “It would be nice for you to have your special Frisbee, sure, but because it is so light, it could have gotten washed away anywhere.” He said, shrugging gently. The truth? Well, he was using the vibranium for his nano-bots, with a mix of adamantium and titanium. He wanted them to be strong, durable, yet not incredibly heavy. 

  
  


“It’s a very important piece of my equipment, Tony.” Steve started, with what Tony called ‘disappointed voice number four’. “Howard gave me that shield, and I want to be able to honor him.” He said, and the flat, almost dead, look he got from Tony made him take half a step back, before the man went back to work. 

  
  


“Yeah, well, good for you.” Tony mumbled, but he didn’t stop working, he could multitask like that. “JARVIS has a whole server dedicated to searching for it, and trust me… there is no-one better equipped than my man.” He said with a grin. 

  
  


_“I am pleased to hear that, sir, thank you.”_ JARVIS popped up from a small portable speaker, clearly only connected through Tony’s phone, SHIELD wouldn’t let him in, Steve knew that. _“Do not worry, Captain, I am doing my best to find your shield. As I do not require rest, it is a constant job.”_ He said, and Steve nodded, before he stood around watching Tony work, yet he eventually got bored and left. _“The gullibility of that man astounds me, Sir.”_ JARVIS mumbled into Tony’s ear, causing the man to laugh heartily. 

  
  
  


~I~

  
  


The keeper of Soul floated in front of the group, and when his words were done, they all looked at each other. Thanos frowned gently, but then looked at everyone. He nodded and then smiled at his family. 

  
“I am so very proud of all of you, and I know you will do the right thing.” Thanos said, moving towards the edge of the cliff. He was halted by Loki, and the man shook his head.   
  
  
“No, father, there is another way. Do you trust me?” Loki asked, and Thanos nodded without hesitation. “Then let me.” He said, and Thanos stepped back, knowing Loki had his trust completely. 

  
  


“My blue princess, know that my pain will be eternal.” Loki said, and before anyone could react, he used his seidr to push Nebula off, her eyes wide in shock, fear, betrayal and anguish. Everyone cursed and ran, but it was too late. Vormir’s cliff was designed to make it quick, and to have it done for the test of the stone. In the next instant, Soul was in his hand, and as a tear ran down his cheek, he sighed. 

  
  


“The test has passed, Loki, Son of Laufey. Soul is yours.” The guardian said, his monotonous voice breaking through the silence. He then seemed surprised when Nebula appeared next to Loki, tugging him to her, as he wept against her neck. Though it had been fake, it was still something that had taxed him to do. To gather the emotions needed for it, was something he never wanted to do again. 

  
  


“What trickery is this?” The guardian asked, the subtle change coming to his voice showing clear anger. 

  
  


“Reality can be anything we want it to be.” Loki said, eyes slightly pink, as Reality swirled around his hand for a moment, before leaving. He looked at his father, smiling gently. “One more to go, father, and I do believe it is where Space was.” He said, and as if called, Space took them all back to their ship, leaving a fuming guardian in their wake. 

  
  
~I~

  
  


_“Sir.”_ JARVIS said, and Tony looked up from the blueprints he had been going over. He was, once again, in the SHIELD lab, so when JARVIS spoke through the speakers, there were quite a few agents and Avengers that were… not happy. 

  
  


“Talk to me, J.” Tony said, tone serious, as his son’s had been. 

  
  


_“A rather large vessel has entered the earth’s orbit, and there is a very familiar radiation coming from it.”_ The AI said, and there was a bit of tenseness around.   
  
  
“Visual, J.” Tony said, a large portion of the wall shimmering to show a video feed being taken from security cameras and news crews. The ship was… massive. 

  
  


_“It is approximately fifteen thousand meters in width, sir, and close two twenty in length. Preliminary scans suggest it is close to seventy five hundred in height.”_ Jarvis supplied, and Tony rubbed his face softly. 

  
  


“Alright, everyone, this is not a drill! Suit up! You too, Stark.” Steve said, before everyone clamored out of the lab. Tony rolled his eyes, looking at the screen. 

  
  


“Stay here, green bean. We don’t know how things are going to go.” Tony said, and Bruce nodded, and as he was about to turn to tell Peter the same thing, he saw his suit already half way on, and he huffed. “Fine, but you stick close to me, you understand, underoos?” He said, as his armor was flowing over him rapidly. 

  
  


“Sure thing, Mr. Stark!” Peter said, and then the window opened, Spider-man jumping onto his back as he fired off into the air. 

  
  
~I~

  
  


“Is my ship prepared?” Thanos asked, getting his armor set on his shoulders, and then his helm was presented to him. He placed it on his head with a sigh, the last piece of his armor being the golden gauntlet that held five of the six stones. 

  
  


“Yes, my lord Thanos.” Maw said, bowing at the waist, and Thanos let out a soft exhale of a chuckle. He could never get his chief scientist and spell weaver to call him anything else, but he would not take that from him. “Will you be going alone? You know your children will not like that.” He said, and though he did not include himself in that, Thanos knew that to be true as well. 

  
  


“It will be fine, Maw. If anything, I am sure Nebula and Loki will come to me if there is any trouble.” Thanos said, before he walked towards his ship. In the next few moments, the ship was breaking the atmosphere, and shortly after that it was landing on a large space of open land. He walked out of the ship, and rested with his hands behind his back, looking around as various forces of the planet's defense descended upon him. 

  
  


The first to arrive was a metal man, and another on his back. They dropped, the latter dropping into a crouch, the picture of coiled readiness. The other seemed to have his own stance of readiness, and that made Thanos smile. They weren’t immediately attacking, that was good. He was about to speak when another vessel landed, and five others came out, followed shortly by a sixth and seventh. 

  
  


“Iron Man, where is Hulk?” The one dressed in red, white and blue asked. The metal man didn’t take his eyes off of Thanos, but spoke. 

  
  


“This is not a Hulk situation yet, you know we count him as backup. Besides, he changes, and he is one leap away.” Iron Man said, and Thanos tilted his head in a silent question. 

  
  


“Friend or foe?” The same multi colored suited man asked, a shield on his arm, which was… rather amusing, really. 

  
  


“That depends, really, on how you want this all to transpire.” Thanos said, looking around and then his eyes went to the one with the eyepatch. “I take it you’re in charge of these soldiers?” He asked, and the man narrowed his eyes, but he nodded. “Shall we speak, then?” He asked, and with a flick of his hand, a set of chairs appeared, and he took a seat on one. 

  
The man approached and took a seat, arms crossed over his chest, as Thanos rested back, relaxed as he possibly could be. Why wouldn’t he be relaxed? He had five of the most powerful items in the universe in one place, his ship and children would defend him at a moments notice, and he really meant no harm. 

  
  


“What brings you to our little slice of the universe.” The dark skinned man said, and Thanos smiled gently. 

  
  


“I am here to collect something, the last something I need, to complete the family.” Thanos said, matter of factly. 

  
  


“And what is it that you’re looking for?” The man asked, and Thanos brought up his left hand, the gauntlet clear as day, along with the five glittering stones. 

  
  


“These. The Infinity Stones.” Thanos said, and then he sent out an invisible pulse, to basically ‘ping’ off of Time, if it was still in this realm. “I get the last one, and I leave. Plain as that.” He said with a shrug, and still his smile was there. 

  
  


“And the massive ship is just for show, then?” The man asked, and Thanos chuckled. 

  
“That ship holds my family, my citizens, and other like minded individuals.” Thanos said, and then turned his head as a portal of orange appeared, and out stepped a figure wearing a yellow ensemble, hood covering their features. Around their neck was a glittering, green necklace, and Thanos rose. 

  
  


“Ah, hello little one.” Thanos said, smiling a little brighter. “I thank you for bringing Time here, it saves the trouble of tracking him down.” He said, and the figure tilted their head. 

  
  


“I am afraid that I am here to investigate why the Infinity Stones are all on one planet, I did not bring it to you.” The figure said, and from behind them two others, in similar fashioned garb, came out as the portal closed. 

  
  


“Him. Time is a He.” Thanos said, flexing his gauntlet softly, before looking at the figure. “You wouldn’t keep him from his family, would you?” He asked, and he seemed as if he honestly wanted the answer to that question. Once more, there was an interruption as a burst of multicolored light hit the floor, and from it stepped Thor. In his hand, poised for a battle, rested his mighty hammer. 

  
  


“Thanos, the mad Titan.” Thor said, a low growl in his tone. It also seemed today was the day for interruptions, as a shimmer came from the right side of Thanos, and Loki appeared. 

  
  


“Come now, brother. Don’t be insulting to the last of his people.” Loki said, in all his Jotun glory, causing Thor to barrel over to him and grasp him in a tight hug. Thanos chuckled gently, and then looked at the man, next to the crouched suited one. 

  
  


“Alright, I guess family reunion time is here. Cool, cool. Very groovy.” The man said, coming to Thanos and extending his hand. “Tony Stark, wealthiest man on the planet, how do you do.” He said with a bright grin, and Thanos shook his hand gently. 

  
  


“Thanos, last of Titan, collectors of those who are lost… and who wish to have a family.” Thanos said, and then he frowned when he felt Mind pulse. It glittered a bit, and with a gentle clench of his hand, a hospital bed appeared, and on it a clearly sick woman.   
  
  
“Aunt May!” The crouched man said, and in a great leap, landed before him and the bed. “You won’t hurt her!” He said, ready to do battle at a moment's notice, the armor flowing over Stark’s hand. 

  
“I have no intention to hurt her, little one, yet I would offer her greater treatment to make a faster recovery.” Thanos said, as information had been given to him by Mind, because truly, what could stop a curious infinity stone? 

  
  


“You… would help Aunt May?” The man, very clearly now a boy, spoke. An undisguised hope in his tone.   
  
  
“Yes, of course, little one.” Thanos said, a hand moving to rest on his head, getting only the slightest of flinches. “I would also help heal you, if you would have it, Stark.” He said, and Tony flinched visibly. 

  
  


“Alright, lets get all of this back on track!” The man, whom he now knew as Nick Fury, spoke, clearly agitated. “You’re here for a stone, that you’re clearly not going to get, and you’re just going around picking up strays?” He asked, scoffing softly. “Yeah, we don’t believe that. Why don’t you go back where you came from, and leave earth as it is.” He said with a glare, and Thanos turned to the figure in yellow. 

  
  


“Does he speak for you, keeper of Time?” Thanos asked, and the figure tiled their head. 

  
“No, but our order was tasked with protecting Time, and we shall do so.” They said, and Thanos frowned softly. He sighed softly, as if he was resigned to the fight that was coming, when the siblings in the gauntlet seemed to take offense to their words. There was a pulse of multicolored light, before Thanos blinked and nodded. 

  
“Well, if you insist.” Thanos said with a small grin, and then with a firmer clench of his fist, the stones all activated. Space, Power and Reality were tasked with taking the necklace by force, while Soul and Mind soothed everyone with hostile intentions towards him. The sorcerers tried to resist, but one infinity stone was not easily overcome… let alone three. In a burst of magic and energy, Time was free and it rocketed towards the gauntlet. The receptacle for it opened just as it hit, and the Stones all touched in a lovely rainbow pattern. 

  
  


“Welcome home, Little one.” Thanos said, with the tone only a loving father could have. 

  
  


“He cannot have the stones all in one place! He could destroy us all.” The now unveiled woman said, and she then charged at him, much to his surprise. He raised a hand to halt the attack, and in the next instant a portal was opened and all three sorcerers were tossed into it, with Reality and Space glowing brightly in defense of their father. 

  
  


“If you would let me do so, I will simply leave.” Thanos said, looking at those who were assembled to attack. “I got what I came for, and I have no other purpose here.” He said gently, turning back to Loki who was still (rather embarrassingly so in Loki’s own eyes) embraced by his brother. 

  
  


“Can… Can you still help Aunt May get better?” The suited boy asked, and Thanos turned with a small smile. 

  
  


“I said I would, little one, did I not?” Thanos said gently, and the boy nodded rapidly. In the next moment, there was a small shimmer of light much more scientific than magic, and several, very clearly alien, figures appeared. They spoke with him, and in the next moment he was gone with them. Him and Tony, who refused to let him go alone. 

  
There had been a roar following that, and then in the next instant a large, green and muscled man appeared. He looked around, rage in his eyes and posture, before he came up to Thanos, heaving heavily in that same rage. 

  
  


“WHERE TIN MAN AND SPIDER?!” He all but bellowed, and though he was incensed, it seemed something was keeping him from truly lashing out in violence. 

  
  


“On my ship, Terran. Helping the little one’s Aunt.” Thanos said calmly, because now all six stones were in possession, there were few things that could truly harm him, he trusted the stones. 

  
  


“HULK GO?” Hulk said, and Thanos nodded, before muttering in a different language, before Hulk was transported away in all his green glory. 

  
  


“Well then, I suppose it is time to go.” Thanos said, and turned to Loki and Thor, smiling brightly once more. “Bring your brother, I am sure he wants to catch up.” He said, and Loki groaned before marching with his brother and vanishing shortly after. Thanos then turned to everyone who was waiting, the soothing effects of the stones slowly wearing off. 

  
  


“I will not return, at least not without reason. Enjoy your lives, Terran's.” Thanos said with a gentle bow, before leaving to his ship, sitting as the auto-pilot moved him through the atmosphere. Life had always been good, but now he could continue his good work.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Big chunk at the end there, but I had to push it out before the idea died. It is kind of open ended, and things can be taken as they want to be. I know I missed out on a lot, but eh. Either way, I hope it can be enjoyed. As always, read and review, please. 


End file.
